


burung pembawa buntung

by fumate



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Lowercase, M/M, Mpreg, it's set in... now tbh. but peterick is real, mafkan, so is frerard, tapi peterick napas hidupku:"), ya ampun pumet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: pete mencari bantuan ke frank sebagai usaha terakhir.





	burung pembawa buntung

**Author's Note:**

> semua yang muncul di sini bukan punya saya dan adalah orang-orang independen dengan kehidupan sukses masing-masing. karya ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
>  **warning** : bahasa asal tabrak, irasionalitas, kemesuman pete yang selalu ngegerayangin patrick, dll. don't tell me i didn't warn you.

"aku harus bagaimana," pete menghela napas lelah, mengusap muka sembari matanya dipejam. ia menyandarkan punggung ke dinding di belakang. "patrick sepertinya jadi benci sekali padaku. ia tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku—aku diusir terus."

dari dalam kamar mandi, patrick berteriak, "salahmu, tolol!" sebelum tersedak dan (sepertinya) muntah lagi.

pete menjauhkan ponsel pintarnya dari telinga. menoleh ke tembok di belakang. "kau tidak apa-apa?" setengah berteriak menanya begitu, padahal ia dan patrick hanya terhalang satu dinding saja.

suara patrick serak saat berteriak. "makan tahi lagi sana!" lesu, lelah, mendengarnya saja bikin pete kasihan. ia ingin memeluk patrick dan memberinya dukungan mental, tapi mengingat kondisi mereka, yang ada patrick malah bakal menyunat burungnya sampai habis, sebab menurutnya sekarang burung itu cuma bawa petaka saja.

mendesah kalah, pete geleng-geleng sebentar. tawa keras frank menyambut pendengarannya kala pete menempelkan kembali ponsel ke telinga.

"jangan tertawa, sialan," decak pete sebal. "aku hampir didepak suamiku dari _rumahku_  sendiri."

"tapi patrick benar," sahut frank geli. "memang salahmu. kalau aku jadi patrick aku sudah menceraikanmu langsung."

"aku tidak meneleponmu untuk diejek begini!"

"yeah, tidak maaf. itu _memang_  salahmu. tiap hari minta jatah tapi tidak mau pakai proteksi. makanya jangan pelit, bos, sedia kondom sebelum kebablasan."

"heh! patrick kan laki-laki! aku mana kepikiran dia bakal bunting!" halah. kalau frank ada di dekatnya, sudah pete hajar sedari tadi. dimintai bantuan kok malah ngajak ribut. 

"tetap saja. kau harusnya pakai. kehamilan laki-laki, walau hampir tidak pernah kedengaran, memang ada."

"yah. sudah telanjur begini. mau bagaimana lagi, kan." pete mendesah. "kalau cuma _morning sickness_  saja aku pasti tahan. masalahnya, ini patrick tidak mau dekat-dekat sama sekali denganku. kaupikir enak dijauhi suami sendiri."

frank mencibir. "jadi suami kok manja sekali. maunya dikelonin terus. malu dong, kamu 5 tahun lebih tua dari patrick, sudah hampir 40, tapi mental masih mental remaja tanggung."

"berisik! aku tidak butuh diceramahi orang geblek sepertimu!"

"terus buat apa dong kamu meneleponku."

pete tersenyum masam. "mau minta bantuan. kau kan pernah dalam situasi begini juga."

"uh huh. bantuan bagaimana."

"yaa... bantuan. bagaimana caranya supaya patrick tidak sensian lagi sama aku."

frank diam sejenak. "tidak bisa."

"hah?!"

pete tidak sedang tatap muka dengan frank, tapi ia tahu frank tengah mengendik tak peduli hanya dari suara bicaranya. "yah, itu bagian dari kehamilannya. tidak bisa diapa-apakan. hormon patrick kan memang sedang kacau. dia pasti akan mudah terganggu dan membenci segala sesuatu. termasuk kau, pete, suaminya sendiri, matahari hidupnya."

"patrick mataharinya," koreksi pete kesal. "planet-planetnya aku. kalau mau mereferensikan lagu kami, lakukanlah dengan benar."

"eh, yah, bodo amat. intinya toh tetap sama. kaukira aku peduli sama detil begitu."

sudut kening pete berkedut. "jadi aku harus bagaimana?" kesabarannya terus merenggang di tiap suku kata yang ia utarakan.

"kau sudah bawa dia ke dokter?"

"belum."

"dih. bawalah. kunjungan rutin ke dokter itu penting. kalau kaubutuh rekomendasi dokter yang bisa dipercaya, yang tidak akan umbar-umbar soal "astaga pete wentz menghamili patrick stump loh makanya mania jadi harus diundur lagi!", aku bisa memberikannya."

"kau ini menyebalkan, ya."

"seperti kau tidak saja."

"terserah lah," pete mengalah. sekarang bukan saatnya untuk adu bacot dengan frank. "nanti kubawa dia. kaukirimkan saja nama dan kontak alamat dokternya ke emailku."

"ye."

"frank. tolong deh. bantulah aku."

"bantu apa lagi? kan nanti kukirim rekomendasinya."

"bukan itu. masa kau tidak tahu cara menghadapi temperamen yang sering berubah drastis. aku kan, tidak bisa terus-menerus diabaikan dan ditolak patrick begini."

frank terbahak. dia benar-benar terbahak, tepat di telinga pete, keras. ketika dia selesai, ucapannya cuma, "entahlah."

pete ingin menamparnya.

"ENTAH?! apa maksudmu ENTAH?!"

"gee tidak serewel patrick seperti yang kauceritakan," kekeh frank. "dia tidak menendangku keluar kamar atau membanjurku dengan air comberan hanya karena aku mendekatinya. tapi dia jadi mellow sekali. dan gampang lapar juga. bagaimanapun, yah, begitu; gee tidak mengalami sesi 'ugh-aku-sangat-membencimu' seperti patrick, walaupun mungkin itu karena aku bukan orang nafsuan dan justru hampir selalu menghindari kecelakaan macam ini. beda denganmu."

"diam deh!"

"makanya, mas. atur nafsu, jaga burungmu. jangan sudah tidak mau pakai kondom burungnya dibiarkan balik ke lubang sarang melulu. kalau sudah kebablasan begini kan kau juga yang repot."

"bangsat!"

respon frank sebelum memutus sambungan telepon hanyalah gelegar gelak yang terlalu senang. pete ditinggal kebingungan sendiri, sementara patrick masih muntah-muntah di dalam sana, pula, enggan disentuh olehnya. 

pelajaran utama: jangan minta tolong pada oreo busuk.

 

* * *

 

ragu-ragu, pete mengetuk pintu kamar mandi kamarnya, pelan. "trick?"

"pergi sana!"

tuh kan.

patrick jadi sensitif sekali. jangankan dicolek, didekati pete saja ia langsung mengamuk. pokoknya ini semua salahmu, begitu katanya. lalu pindah tidur ke kamar tamu. seolah haram sekali hukumnya ia berada lima kaki dari suami sendiri.

pete, selain kesal tak terkira, jadi frustrasi. sudah mencoba memenangkan hati patrick dengan segala cara tidak berhasil-berhasil juga. dibelikan makanan, patrick marah. diberikan vinyl yang lama ia idamkan patrick malah menangis tak terima. apalagi digombali. pete hampir terusir dari rumah sendiri.

semua _moodswing_  liar patrick ini membuat pete putus asa.

andaikan ini hari-hari biasa mereka (tanpa tetek-bengek kehamilan tak terduga) dan pete masih berada di usia dua puluhannya, pete sudah tentu akan mengonfrontasi patrick, dan mereka mungkin akan terlibat pertengkaran hebat lagi... seperti dulu di 2009. pete akan marah dan berteriak dan meninju dinding sementara patrick balas menjeritkan keburukan-keburukan yang hanya mereka berdua saja mengetahuinya. jenis pertengkaran penuh argumen-argumen menyakitkan, yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang terlalu tahu detil kehidupanmu.

namun pete bukan pemuda dua puluhan lagi. patrick bahkan tidak sedang normal—astaga, ia sedang hamil. h a m i l. di perutnya itu sedang tumbuh anak pete—anak patrick—anak mereka berdua. anak yang hadir karena orangtuanya terlalu semangat kuda-kudaan sampai lupa pasang pengaman.

(... yah. mungkin frank benar soal ini salahnya. bukannya pete mau mengaku keras-keras, sih.)

jadi alih-alih memaki jengkel, pete hanya menghela napas susah untuk kesekian kalinya. ia menatap pintu pembatasnya dengan patrick, merana, sebelum berkata, "ya sudah. aku nginap di joe saja dulu ya. nanti kalau kamu sudah siap terima aku lagi, baru aku pulang."

karena apalah gunanya serumah berdua kalau tiap hari kau dijauhi, dibuat merasa sendiri. kalau memang patrick maunya ditinggal sendiri begini... yah. ya sudah. bagaimana lagi, kan, pete baiknya memang mengalah saja. mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala, ya, tapi patrick itu bisa rela mati kelaparan cuma untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya. susah.

memandang pintu itu lama-lama membuat pete merasa makin tersiksa. ia mendesah, berbalik, melangkah pergi hendak mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi ke mana tahu—

kemudian suara pintu didobrak. ada yang mendorong pete, keras, sampai ia terjatuh ke ranjang yang untungnya tidak jauh dari tempat pete terakhir menjejak. pinggulnya menghantam pinggiran ranjang kasar. pete jatuh telungkup, mengaduh.

detik selanjutnya, pete mendadak dibalik, perutnya diduduki seseorang yang lantas menciuminya liar. sepasang telapak menjamahi wajahnya, pegang dan elus, naik-turun, sementara bibirnya diperangkap bibir lain yang menggigit-gigit.

pete mengerjap.

patrick menatapnya nanar, wajah merah entah karena malu atau amarah.

menyadari patrick tidak bau ataupun terasa seperti muntah, (lantaran ia pasti sudah kumur-kumur dengan obat atau semacamnya saat pete menghubungi frank tadi,) pete masih butuh tiga detik sebelum ia meraih kembali kontrol dirinya dan balas memagut bibir patrick, tangannya memegangi pinggang dan paha patrick erat.

mereka tetap begitu, hanya saling mencium dan mencengkeram dan mengerang, sampai patrick akhirnya mundur lebih dulu sembari menukikkan alis. wajahnya lebih merah dari tadi.

"enak saja kau mau kabur ke rumah joe," geram patrick. suaranya sedikit serak dan kering. "kaumau tinggalkan aku? setelah enak menanam benihmu? begitu?"

pete mengernyit. "kamu sendiri yang tidak mau kudekati. aku tadi mau menemanimu, membantumu supaya muntahnya lebih plong, tapi seminggu belakangan yang kaulakukan cuma menendangi pantatku dan memarahiku saja. kan tidak enak dibegitukan."

"baumu tidak enak," keluh patrick. "bikin aku mual terus."

"hei! aku kan rajin mandi!"

"parfummu menyengat sekali. ugh."

"tidak pakai parfum, tuh," elak pete. "mau apa aku pakai parfum di rumah."

"berarti memang baumu sedang tidak cocok di hidungku. selalu bikin mau muntah."

"paaaatriiiiiiiiiiick!! ayolah, jangan jahat begitu!"

"mukamu juga jadi sangat mengesalkan belakangan," patrick memicingkan mata. "aku punya dorongan mendadak untuk menamparmu tiap kali aku melihatmu."

"ini muka yang membuatmu sakit cinta sepuluh tahun lalu."

"yaa itu sepuluh tahun lalu. sekarang kan sudah berbeda."

"ya ampun. kau kenapa jadi kejam sekali, sih?"

"entahlah, pete. mungkin karena _bunting itu tidak enak."_

"aku tidak berniat membuatmu bunting!"

"niat atau tidaknya itu tidak berarti lagi kalau sekarang aku sudah bunting begini!"

"trick—"

tapi belum sempat pete berkata, patrick lebih dulu menyela, panas. "kamu enak, kerjanya cuma menusuk saja! hidup normal! nah aku, emosi jadi sering tidak stabil, tiap pagi muntah melulu, lapar tidak terpuaskan, mau sesuatu pun maunya yang tidak rasional terus! padahal mania kan harusnya kita rilis januari nanti! jadi harus diundur lagi ke mei gara-gara aku—"

pete membungkam patrick dengan cara yang paling klise sedunia; dengan menciumnya. pelan saja. santai, tenang, pelan... damai menenangkan. bukan sesuatu yang berapi-api seperti tadi, sekalipun patrick _masih_  duduk di atas perutnya.

perlahan, pete menarik patrick sampai jatuh ke atasnya hati-hati, sebelum berguling ke samping sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"sudahlah," bisik pete pelan, melepas tautan bibir tapi keningnya masih bersentuhan dengan patrick. "kau itu sedang tidak boleh capek. jangan cerewet, oke?"

patrick menggumam kesal di bawah napasnya, menatap pete tidak suka, tetapi satu tangannya masih terkalung di leher pete.

"tidurlah," pete mengecup ujung hidung patrick pelan. "nanti sore kubangunkan."

"awas kalau tidak dibangunkan," ancam patrick.

pete terkekeh. "kubangunkan, kok, tenang saja."

lantas, pete mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung patrick pelan sembari bernyanyi samar, sesuatu antara lagu terbaru mereka dan lagu penyanyi lain. suaranya tidak bagus, dan nyanyiannya ini pasti meleset dari nada-nada asli lagu tersebut—tapi, hei, siapa peduli kan? ia toh tidak sedang konser ini.

pete menghitungnya sebagai kemenangan kecil ketika napas patrick mulai memelan dan teratur, seirama dengan tepukannya di punggung patrick yang tidak berhenti.

(nah. lihat, kan, yang rewel mau dikeloni itu bukan pete saja?)

**Author's Note:**

> why tf did i wrote this. smh.
> 
> terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
